Episode 1/Floor 10
Episode One, Floor Ten is the secret level for Wolfenstein 3D episode "Escape from Wolfenstein". Layout The level is comprised almost entirely of purple stone walls, with purple ceiling throughout. This alien atmosphere contrasts with the formality and regularity of the remainder of Castle Wolfenstein. The player begins at the forefront of a twisting hallway. To his left is a room of Treasure, guarded by a deaf SS (beginning at "I am Death incarnate!" difficulty). 2 Guards and (sometimes) an SS guard the visible end of the hallway, outside another Treasure room. More goodies may be found in subsequent side rooms. Exiting this first hallway and entering the second, one is presented with a choice of path (as well as a few Secrets ): #The first great leg of hallways in the level is necessary to find a gold Key to exit the level. ##This opens immediately to a set of Dogs, running along a lengthy Path. 2 Guards are later found, after a Secret . The next hallway has two entrances- the first may be used to ambush Guards. ##A blue-walled region comes next, with Guards and 2 Secrets . ##The next hallway contains many deaf enemies, as well as two Secrets which provide a shortcut to the end of the second great leg of hallways. The final room contains the gold Key, a One Up, and a Secret for three more One Ups. #The second great leg of hallways contains a locked door to the exit of the level. ##The first two hallways contain three Secrets as well as a door to a wooden area with another Secret . ##A brief gray stone region exits to more purple stone, which exits to the end region of the level. The end region of the level is comprised of stark, clean red brick. Beyond a gold Key-locked door, a trap: two identical-appearing elevator doors, one of which reveals the exit and one of which reveals SS (as well as a Secret ). The true exit is on the left (west) of the room. Secrets Guard spawns, this Secret contains Food and Ammo. }} |4|In the first great leg of hallways, one may push a plain purple wall to find four Crowns |5|In the blue region of the first great leg of hallways, one may push a plain blue wall in between two barrels to find various Treasure |6|In the same blue region, one may push a plain blue wall to find more Treasure |7|At the end of the great first leg, near the Key on the floor and next to a One Up, one may push a wall to find three more One Ups |8|In the second hallway from the golden Key, one may find a pushable wall inside a notch with a Chalice inside. |10|At the beginning of the second great twisting leg of hallways, one may push a plain purple wall for Ammo |11|Near the previous Secret, one may find another that opens to Chests |12|In a brief wooden hallway in the second great twisting leg of hallways, one may push a Hitler-adorned wooden wall for Treasure, Food, and Ammo |13|In the second leg of hallways, one may push a purple wall for Ammo and First Aid kits |14|Near the outside of the locked doors to the end-of-level area, one may push a plain red brick wall for a large Treasure cache |15|Inside the boobytrapped false elevator door, behind the hordes of SS placed to ambush the player, one can push a wall for Crowns and two One Ups }} Fart This level is one of three levels (the others being Episode 2/Floor 9 and Episode 2/Floor 10) in which killing a non-boss enemy has a one in 256 chance of producing a fart sound instead of the regular death sound. Map Video Wolfenstein 3D (id Software) (1992) Episode 1 - Escape From Castle Wolfenstein - Floor 10 HD|The Walkthrough of Floor 10 for Episode One. References Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D maps